megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Botis
Botis (ボティス) is a demon appearing in the series. History The 17th spirit of the Goetia. He is a great President and an Earl. He first appears in the form of an ugly viper but at the command of the summoner he can assume the form of a man with great teeth and two horns, carrying a sharp bright sword in his hand. He tells of all things past and to come and can reconcile with friends and foes. He governs 60 legions of spirits. According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Agaliarept. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fallen Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fallen Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Datenshi Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fallen Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fallen Race, Boss *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Botis can teach Nanashi the Maziodyne, Dark Sword, Mist Rush and Will of Thunder skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Electricity and Physical skills. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Botis is one of the minions of the Anguished One. He first appears on the second day to teleport a mind-controlled Fumi Kanno out of the area after the protagonist defeats her. He can optionally be fought on the Third Day, when he tries to prevent you from interfering with Fumi who is under his control and doing his master's bidding. If the player does not defeat him, he appears on the Fourth Day to tell his master that it is time to leave. If the player also does any route except the Anguished One's route, Botis reappears on the Last Day when the Anguished One decides to test the player's strength. He is different from Bifrons as he only fights and kills if he has no other option. He will also congratulate the player for beating him if he is the one fought on the last day. Attempting to defeat Botis early may seem appealing due to the potential of getting Ziodyne and Elec Repel cracked at a stage way earlier than expected. Botis will preferentially use Shield All, and then proceed to attack the party with Ziodyne during the Extra Turns he might get. After taking down the Abraxas flanking him (which isn't too hard due to their low Vitality), simply conserve MP by guarding during the times he would use Shield All, which eventually exhausts his own MP and forces him to attack you normally, then go all-out once that happens. Alternatively, attack him from afar with a Dragon like Bai Suzhen so that he can't block your attacks or retaliate. Botis is unlocked for fusion after his defeat. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' Parallel to its role in the original game, Botis has brainwashed Fumi and is using her to hack into the JP's database. As JP's mobilizes its personnel to stop her efforts, Botis kills every one of them (barring the main characters) offscreen. As Io approaches Fumi, Botis also effortlessly trounces her Ogre while shrugging off the other demons' attacks with Elec Repel and Shield All. Through a combined attack, Hibiki and Keita seemingly defeat it with their demons, but Botis teleports away and says humans celebrate too early before killing Keita and then commanding Fumi to finish her hacking attempt. After she finishes he teleports away to leave her in the collapsing building. The defenses around the Tsuutenkaku are then significantly weakened, paving the way for Merak to enter. From then on, Botis plays a more minor role, simply accompanying the Anguished One and acting as his conscience as humanity's quest for survival passes on. Although his master has significantly changed his views on humanity due to his interaction with Hibiki and other demon tamers, Botis remains adamant to the idea that the battle against the Septentriones is humanity's own ordeal, rather than Alcor's own. Botis is promptly destroyed by Alcor on Saturday (episode 11) after speaking out about his ideals against humans and trying to take Alcor's life for siding with them. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Hacker Revealed= |-| Shown Path = Botis shows up on the Final Day if he was not defeated on Day 3. |-| Summonable Demon = Gallery Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Goetia Demons Category:Fallen Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV